


Flying

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Airplanes, Fluff, M/M, a lot of airplane talk, black hat learns to fly a (small) plane, like the toy model ones, paperhat if you squint, there is definetly paperhat, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Flug finally gets some free time to fly his new model airplane. What he doesn't expect, is for Black Hat to take an interest.





	1. Chapter 1

He really wanted to fly it, it was brand-new, it was fast, and it could do rolls and flips. 

Despite not flying actual planes anymore, Flug still flew the model airplanes in his free time. It gave him a sense of freedom, like he was a wingless bird that got a taste of flying again after being stuck in a cage for so long. 

He had just finished his current project, small spy droids, and was presenting them to Black Hat. If they worked, if they were a success, he would have free time to fly.

“And you just hit the green button if you want them to return to you,” Flug said. Black Hat made no sign of being impressed, but he wasn’t yelling about how the whole project was a total screw-up and Flug needed to start over. 

“That’ll do Flug,” Black Hat said. 

“Huh? Really?!” Flug asked. 

“It works,” Black Hat said. “That’s all I need.”

“So…do I get the rest of the night off?!” Flug asked eagerly. He calmed, he couldn’t act too excited. 

“Why? Big plans?” Black Hat asked. 

“Uh, no…” Flug said. “I just…I haven’t had free time in awhile sir…and-”

“Fine, take the rest of the night off,” Black Hat said. Flug’s heart leapt for joy. “Th-thank you sir!”

“But, I want you up earlier tomorrow, so you can begin on the next one immediately,” Black Hat said. “It’s the exchange.”

“Of course sir! I’ll be up before dawn!” Flug promised. He collected the droids and shoved them into their jar, quickly leaving the office and returning to his lab. 

He was excited, he couldn’t recall the last time he had felt this much excitement. He shoved the jaw into a ‘finished projects’ cabinet and then turned sharply, racing to a small cart he kept in the corner with different chemicals and elements on it. He pushed it out of the way, revealing a small little door on the floor. He went into the pocket of his lab coat and took out a small key, unlocking it and reaching into the hole. 

He took out a small, blue and white airplane, and then took out the controller. He put the controller sling around his neck and reached back into the hole, pulling out a few small batteries. 

He went outside, looking around before gently placing the airplane down onto one of the steps up to the manor. He pushed the throttle trigger up to halfway and watched the small craft slowly take off and climb into the air. He gently pulled back on the controls. 

Flug spun it back to face him, trimming the pull of the plane to be more smooth. Once it was in a smooth flight, he began to make patterns around the yard. 

He did a small loop in the air, and smiled to himself. It reminded him of when he once did a loop actually flying. He had gotten cocky with his flying and to impress a few girls, looped. It scared him and he promised himself he’d never do it again. 

That was a lie.

He laughed a bit and landed the plane, heading into the yard and picking it up. He brought it back to the stone and throttled it up again. 

 

Black Hat had been watching the scientist from his window. He had a window in his office to see the front yard, just to who exactly was about to come to the front door. He watched curiously as Flug flew the plane, doing a few spins and flips. 

He stood and stretched before slowly walking out of his office. 

~~~

Flug turned the throttle off snd glided the plane towards himself. It landed softly on the grass. He went into his pocket and took out a fresh battery, walking towards the small plane and kneeling down to change the battery. 

“Nice landing doctor.”

Flug froze. “H-hello sir.”

“So this is what was so important to you. A small little airplane?” Black Hat asked. He loomed over Flug, watching him change the battery curiously. 

“Y-yes sir, seeing how I don’t fly the actual ones anymore…I fly the small ones,” Flug said. 

“I see,” Black Hat said. “Go on then, fly it some more.”

Flug was surprised by Black Hat’s interest in his hobby, but he didn’t argue. He slowly brought the plane back to the stone he had been flying it from and took off again. 

Black Hat watched it, again not amused, but not bored either. Flug couldn’t read him, he never could unless it was anger that was on his boss’s face. 

“This fascinates you?” Black Hat asked, his arms crossed. 

“Well…yeah…it’s fun,” Flug said shyly, still focusing on the plane in the sky. 

“I’ll never understand human recreational activities,” Black Hat said. 

Flug continued to fly, trying to ignore Black Hat’s gaze. He was watching Flug’s hands now, as they moved the levers gently. 

“D-do you want to try it sir?” Flug asked. 

“Me? Try that? Ha, who do you take me for Flug?” Black Hat asked. 

“Al-alright sir…” Flug muttered. 

“But since you offered…”

Flug smiled to himself, thanking god he was wearing a paper bag to hide his smile. He landed the plane and took the controller off. He handed it to Black Hat, who stared down at it like it was in some language he didn’t understand. 

“How do I use this device?” Black Hat asked. 

“Well uh, don’t worry about the switches or buttons on it sir,” Flug said. “All you have to worry about is these two levers. This left one controls the throttle, and this right one controls where the plane is going,” Flug explained, reaching across Black Hat’s arms to point at each lever. 

“Throttle?” Black Hat asked. 

“It controls the speed and height of the plane sir. It’s the little propeller in the front,” Flug said. “You’ll barely need to use it.” He then remembered. “When you turn, pull down with the right stick, it keeps the plane elevated,” Flug said as he retrieved the aircraft. “Pulling down makes the plane go up, and pushing up makes it go down.”

“That’s a stupid design,” Black Hat hissed. “And I thought only you were an idiot.”

Flug picked up the plane and turned to face Black Hat. “Ready sir?” He asked. 

“Just throw it,” Black Hat said. 

“You have to put the throttle on first sir, just put it up halfway,” Flug said. Black Hat looked down at the controller and slowly pushed the left lever up. Flug threw the plane. He watched it swerve up and then take a nose dive down, spiraling just before it hit the ground. 

Flug laughed a bit under his breath. “Cut the throttle sir,” he said. The propeller stopped and he picked it up from the grass, brushing a few blades from it. 

“When you first take off, pull back sir,” Flug said. He expected Black Hat to yell at him for telling him what to do, or purposely crash and break the plane just to see the look on Flug’s face. These horrible thoughts kept passing through his mind as he watched Black Hat. 

But Black Hat surprised him. He simply gave a curt nod. He…he was listening to Flug? 

He powered the throttle on again, and Flug threw it. It climbed higher and higher into the air, sharply turning and taking a small dive as it did so. He was critiquing Black Hat’s flying in his head. His movements were too jagged, Flug noted. 

When Black Hat crashed again, Flug went to retrieve the plane. He returned when he heard Black Hat curse. 

“Bloody thing…god damn device…”

“Do you want help sir?” Flug asked. 

“…if you insist,” Black Hut muttered under his breath. Flug placed the plane on the stone and slowly went to Black Hat. He hated to do it, but he wanted Black Hat to get a feel of flying it properly. 

He slowly pushed his arms underneath Black Hat’s his thumbs on top of Black Hat. It was…awkward, to say the least. But Black Hat didn’t object. Flug slowly pushed the throttle on, and using Black Hat’s thumbs, controlled the plane in the sky. He noticed Black Hat’s face get noticeably darker. Was he…no. No it couldn’t be. 

Flug kept repeating a square pattern in the yard. Slowly, he removed his arms out from under Black Hat. 

The plane kept flying in that pattern. 

“You’re doing it sir!” Flug said. He saw the corners of Black Hat’s mouth twitch up. Though Black Hat was holding it back, Flug could tell he was beaming.  
Black Hat crashed the plane to land it. He then handed the controller back to Flug. “Would you like to fly it doctor?” He asked, a grin over his face, but Flug couldn’t tell what emotion was behind it. 

“S-sure sir,” Flug said. Black Hat waved his hand, and the plane disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on the stone. 

As Flug flew it, he kept glancing at Black Hat from his peripheral vision. Black Hat muttered something under his breath. A suddenly rock materialized from the sky. Flug swerved, crashing the plane into a tree. 

“Shit!” He said and he cut the throttle, running to the tree. “Damn it!” He supposed he could get a ladder-

The plane fell from the tree, the left wing snapping off. Flug fell to his knees, picking up the broken model and cradling it. He could fix it, but damn it hurt when it broke…

A shadow loomed over him. Suddenly, the wing reattached to the plane, fixed. 

Flug looked up at Black Hat, who was smiling mischievously down at him. “Uh…thanks sir?” He wasn’t sure if he should thank him or not. He was the one who summoned the rock. 

“As much as I love messing with you Dr. Flug, I rather enjoyed this evening,” Black Hat said. “What say you teach me some more tomorrow?”

“If-if you’d like sir!” Flug said, surprised at Black Hat’s interest in flying. Black Hat’s smile grew wider. “I look forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Black Hat was waiting for him. He was smiling evilly, but then again he always did that even when he wasn’t planning on doing evil. Flug smiled a bit himself. 

It had gone smoothly to say the least. Black Hat got better at flying.

He handed the controller back to Flug and Flug would flew it, until Black Hat would summon some obstacle for him to dodge. 

This, activity, the flying of airplanes with Flug, the constant mentoring, the whole evening with just the two of them, it continued for many nights. Flug lost count of how long they had been doing it, it became just another part of the day. Flug would go out to the yard with a plane, and Black Hat would be there waiting. It had just become another part of the day.  
It surprised Flug that Black Hat would wait be there, that this actually happened. Black Hat taking an interest in something Flug enjoyed? Had hell frozen over?

They had been doing it for so long that Flug had begun to grow rather…friendly towards his boss, much more casual. Of course he still called him ‘sir,’ out of respect, but he felt a little more relaxed around him. They began to joke and talk as if they were friends, not a worker talking to his boss. 

It had been another evening like any other. Flug was flying the plane this time, doing loops and sharp turns. 

“No need to show off doctor,” Black Hat said with a small smile. Flug smiled a bit. “You wanna learn how to do loops sir?” Flug asked. 

“Perhaps tomorrow night,” Black Hat said. “Watching you is far more entertaining.” Flug felt his heart skip a beat. Black Hat…enjoyed watching him have fun?! That was new…

“If you say so sir,” Flug said. 

“I could watch you all day,” Black Hat said. “But don’t let that give you any ideas, I still need you in the lab working.”

Flug laughed a bit. “Of course sir.” A small breeze picked up, and Flug could feel the light plane grow harder to control. He landed it eventually. He went to pick it up but…

But then it happened. The day he feared. The bag on his head flew off, slipping out from under his goggles. He yelped, and quickly reached behind him, trying to grab it. But it was too late, it had flown away in the breeze. 

“No!” Flug gasped as he turned. He suddenly saw Black Hat’s face, the surprise but also curiosity to the scientist’s face. 

“D-don’t look at me sir!” Flug stammered, turning away and hiding his face. Black Hat smiled gently and walked towards Flug. 

“Flug, show me your face,” Black Hat said 

“N-no…no! It’s ugly and horrible, I wouldn’t want to trouble you with it sir,” Flug said. 

“Flug, there’s nothing on this earth that scares me anymore. And besides, this is your face we’re talking about, what could possibly be wrong with it?” Black Hat said. Flug’s heart leapt. Was that…was Black Hat complimenting him?!

Flug felt Black Hat slowly take his hand and pull it away from his face. It revealed the nastiness of Flug’s face. The entire right side of his face was burned. His sight had survived, but his skin was singed, and a clump of hair was missing. It was like he was two-faced. 

“I told you sir…it’s ugly,” Flug said. Black Hat looked upon his face a little longer and then smiled again gently. 

“Ugly? My dear doctor…your face is a work of art. I wouldn’t change a thing,” Black Hat said. He slowly ran a hand over the charred side of Flug’s face. “Besides, scars have stories to tell. This one is from your…flight accident I assume.” 

“Yeah…the one that brought me to you…” Flug muttered. 

“Maybe you coming to me was fate,” Black Hat said. He then removed his hand and then curled his fingers. He conjured another paper bag for Flug, fit with the proper holes for his eyes. 

“Thought I love your face, I know your bag is your security blanket,” Black Hat said. Flug smiled at him as he held the bag. “Yeah…” he pulled his goggles off and put the bag on, putting his goggles on over it. 

“Better?” Black Hat asked. Flug nodded. He felt overwhelmed with emotion. Loved it? Loved his face? Black Hat said he didn’t love anything, except only a few things such as a full liquor cabinet and a full wallet. But he didn’t flinch when he saw Flug’s face, he didn’t show disgust or shock. His hand had been kind when it ran over the burnt flesh, Flug wished it could stay there all day. 

When the doctor first saw his wound, he immediately jumped back a bit, surprised at the massive burn. He then recomposed himself. That’s why Flug wore the bag. So children wouldn’t scream with fright when he walked down the street, so people wouldn’t look the other way when he walked past them, and so he didn’t have to hear the terrible screams of, “Dear god! What is that thing?!”

He hid away his shame so he wouldn’t have to face it. 

“No, don’t look so sad doctor…” Black Hat said, kneeling down to be eye level with him. “Don’t be sad.”

Flug smiled a bit as Black Hat’s smile, it had grown on him, and instead of it linking to evil in his head, it linked to happiness. 

He grabbed Black Hat and squeezed, hugging him tightly. “Th-thank you sir…” Flug said. He felt Black Hat massage his back. 

“Of course my dear doctor.”

He stayed there for a minute before breaking away. “I’ll uh…I’ll go get the plane,” Flug said as he slowly moved away. 

Black Hat nodded. 

 

He continued to fly, Black Hat making sly remarks and jokes that brightened Flug’s mood. He smiled up at Black Hat. He appreciated Black Hat’s company, it was becoming rather enjoyable in Flug’s life.

He handed the controller back to Black Hat to allow him a turn. 

“You’re getting really good at this sir!” Flug said as he watched the plane in the sky soar. 

“Think I’ll be ready for the real thing soon doctor?” Black Hat asked with a mischievous smile to Flug. 

“Ah well…you might need a pilot’s license…” Flug said. 

“Well, at least let me fly with you,” Black Hat said. 

“Huh?” Flug asked as Black Hat landed the plane. 

“How would you like to fly again?” Black Hat asked, turning to Flug. 

“You mean like…fly an actual plane? Sir, I would love to,” Flug said. 

“Good, because I made a few phone calls and…an old friend of mine had a broken airplane he doesn’t want anymore,” Black Hat said. “You may need to fix it but…I’m sure with a little elbow grease you could make it fly again.”

“S-sir?! Are you serious?!” Flug asked. He felt like he was weightless, on top of the world. 

“Of course I’m serious,” Black Hat said. “I don’t joke around with money.”

“Oh my gosh…thank you sir! Thank you!” Flug said, almost falling to his knees. 

To fly again. To be up in the air, free of troubles and worried. To see the world again from a bird’s point of view. To fly again. 

It felt like he was flying right now, soaring off the happiness whelming in his body. He didn’t know what to say. The words came straight out of him. 

“Thank you so much sir! I promise I’ll work even harder! I’ll start work earlier and stay up working later! I’ll…I’ll do anything you ask sir!” Flug said. 

“I have one condition Flug,” Black Hat said. “Let us continue our evening flights. I find myself enjoying them more and more everyday. Perhaps maybe once the plane arrives, you could work whilst I…observe.”

That made Flug even happier. Black Hat had become interested in planes, but more importantly things Flug did that weren’t science related. Was it the planes? Or maybe…maybe Black Hat just liked being around him. 

“Sir…thank you! I’ve never been happier in my life!” He said, getting close to Black Hat. 

“It’s nothing doctor, I just enjoy watching you get so…emotional over flying,” Black Hat said. 

“I mean…I’m so happy right now that I could-“ Flug paused and quickly covered his mouth before he could speak. 

“You could what?” Black Hat asked, getting closer to him, leaning in closer as if observing Flug’s face. Flug could smell the minty breath of Black Hat. Black Hat believed in good breath, it was the one thing he had a pet peeve about. No bad breath. 

“I could…” Flug shut his eyes, warmth flooding his face. “I could kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, part 2, sorry if it's a little short. 
> 
> OH SHOOT A CLIFF HANGER
> 
> There will be a part 3 I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little thing on this: So I've recently been learning to fly those little model airplanes (thanks to my dad) and so this little fic was inspired off that. 
> 
> Idk, should I make a part 2?


End file.
